


铁海之下

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 旧文搬运，首发2019/11/30
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Kudos: 22





	铁海之下

“秀恩爱要在中午。”

“因为早晚会有报应。”

时间12月1日，莫寒在后台换衣服。她知道，报应来了。

尽管她早在口袋房间给粉丝预告，说自己不会上公演。不晓得在暗示粉丝还是暗示自己，内心建设做了好几天，结果现在还是坐到了这里。如此生活三十年，直到大厦崩塌。莫寒活了整整二十，可恶，算个毛线年龄。

如果别人问她，偶像生活教会了她什么，莫寒的完美回答可以从planA排到planZ。但此时等待上场的莫寒会说，这七年教会她的是不动声色。

尽管学得并不到家。

直到做完造型，莫寒还要通过面无表情地玩手机，来掩饰自己的焦虑和后悔。这足以证明她和几年前那个莫寒差不多，和那个因为一点甜头一点亲密就满眼笑意的恋爱脑莫寒差不多。

差多了，莫寒斩钉截铁地自我反驳。但莫寒又说不好自己为什么要过来，队伍有新的后辈加入，自己有新的舞蹈课程要上，她有几十个理由逃掉队友的生诞公演。

确切地说，她有三十六个理由，逃掉喜欢过的队友的生诞公演。

莫寒入团的时候，成为偶像对她而言是一个巨大的挑战性课题，她不顾一切，不知对错。抱着说不定明天就倒闭的心情孤注一掷。或许人气在这个偶像世界里是宇宙第一公理，可始料未及的事情总比她想象的多。自己，队伍，队友，队友里面包括一个戴萌。

后来莫寒常常会想，或许在她和戴萌第一次见面时，所有的故事就都已经写好，命运的礼物也标上了价格。她一层一层掀开绚丽的彩纸，不知道爱意下面包裹着什么。莫寒是理科生，面对这么一个未知数的第一反应是观察，她端详，试探，戴着橡胶手套，小心翼翼触碰，最后分析得出，她应该是喜欢戴萌的。

喜欢，不是小番茄，不是美队，不是好朋友。是小孩子气地占有和炫耀，是可以看着她睡觉很久很久，是在她面前可以笑可以哭，是想着她就可以笑可以哭，是，是真的想过有以后。

很好笑，她有时会跳脱出自己和自己对话，这是自闭期间她练成的技能，如果具象化的话，应该是两个穿着实验服的莫寒，蹲在生化实验室里一左一右地分析自己，分析自己为什么喜欢戴萌，分析自己为什么不换个简单的人喜欢，看看吴哲晗，早下手的话哪还有许佳琪什么事。

但是喜欢这件事，要是那么容易就能不喜欢了，那一开始就不值得喜欢，你说是吧。

戴萌，莫寒想在左右互搏中找到论据，于是戴萌哪里都好，哪里都不好。她们关系很好，可以被拿来开玩笑，粉丝喜欢她们在一起，她也喜欢，戴萌喜欢吗？她在实验室里做了666次实验，违背科研伦理，伪造数据交出报告。然后，然后到了现在，莫寒拥有的只剩下然后。

莫寒知道，戴萌想要大家都开开心心。她一向如此，甚至因此敏感，而易于被人摆布。莫寒在处理关系上并没有天份，她一度想要问问隔壁队的知名cp当事人，如何和上海人建立长期友好关系，但话到嘴边总是一拖再拖。到后来，她和戴萌之间的关系有了改变，这让莫寒问不出口。再后来，那位的关系似乎也出了变动，莫寒唏嘘。不仅为别人，也为自己——即便有朋友和家人，在这些时刻她始终是孤独的西西弗斯。

她不一样，莫寒对着那块再次滚到谷底的铁石举起双手，我不是西西弗斯，我可以有自己的选择。于是莫寒离开这里，越远越好，非礼勿视非礼勿听非礼勿言。就仿佛钻机场隔离带的人不是她，被抱着的人不是她，她眼里的也可以不是她。莫寒用余光看戴萌像花蝴蝶一样穿梭在队友之间，这或许是她最后一次生诞公演了。所以她想，她应该在，无论以什么身份，但求一个体面和心安。

莫寒不知道祝福她什么，她连信都写过了，除了她谁都没资格续写这一切，但也没人可以为她们画上句点。她刻意忽略了关系是双向的，这些日子，莫寒的小指被拉拉扯扯，心脏外的那层躯壳就这样被扯开一角。哗啦啦，湿漉漉，像下雨天。

所以莫寒还是来了，可她还没释怀，全队第一慈善家莫寒居然也会一毛不拔。然而无论如何，四首歌过后，她还是要祝福她，她会用队友、战友、朋友、亲友的情谊祝福她，祝她健康平安，祝她前程似锦，祝她幸福快乐。如果时光可以倒转，莫寒愿意把一切美好的词汇送给她，但是，生活总是要有但是。

突然间，莫寒在欢呼声中回想起自己的那个生日，送来简朴礼物的小孩像天使，她一度错认为那是丘比特，于是她说等她回来，因为远处有光和希望，和现在很像。莫寒在光里看到一个人，和那时她等着的那个人很像，但是她明白这一切都变了。莫寒握紧拳头，手心有股力量牵引着她。莫寒就此下定决心。

戴萌回头，微笑着，在心脏剧烈的跳动中，她等待着莫寒的祝福。


End file.
